


Just a dance

by katherine_the_archer



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Marvel Now(comic)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 鹰眼个人刊那次舞会引发的灵感。我永远喜欢鹰眼*214还是15年旧文了，存档。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton/Kate Bishop





	Just a dance

“九点钟方向。”  
“什么？”  
“那边！”  
“可是……嗷！”  
突然拔高的声音引来四周不满的瞪视，始作俑者却警告性地踩了他第二脚。“为什么踩我？”Clint Barton觉得有必要和小姑娘谈谈，并不是说复仇者就不会被踩疼。  
“因为你反应太慢，现在目标人物离开了而你本该记住他的脸。”Kate给了旋转经过她身边的舞者们安抚性的笑容，那看起来太假了，Clint想，上流社会的虚伪在哪？  
另外他也得好好教育一下他的徒弟：“也许你注意到我们正在无意义地转圈，前方并不总是前方，而九点钟可能是任何方向。少看点谍战片多研究复仇者任务录像好吗，girl？”  
“电影之夜的选择权从来没轮到我手上。好吧，看在情况特殊的份上，原谅你的迟钝。”  
“那么第二脚？”  
“说话声音太大，这是我要求你今晚不做的最重要的一件事。”  
Clint翻了白眼——第二件Kate要求他不在今晚做的事，不出意外获得第三脚。  
“但是你看，你的裙子没那么长。Katherine Bishop在同一支舞上连踩舞伴三脚，这事上不了娱乐版也会成为少爷小姐们的谈资。”  
“我能应付这个，而你能应付未标记的目标吗？”一个高音，Kate在Clint抬起的手上借力转了一圈，裙摆绽开花瓣，啊哈，幸好也不短。换手时Kate拍了Clint手背一下，那挺疼，Clint被香水和闪亮宝石搅晕的脑袋模糊地想着。如果他还能正常思考。  
是的，他能，他是复仇者。“那不是问题。”音乐节奏急促起来，他们刚好交叉做了一个拉伸，Kate快速旋转进他怀里，用大概是从她队友那里学来的语速说了句“第三个拱门”。  
那个鬼鬼祟祟的公子哥儿，或许别人认为他是在躲着严厉的长辈或者过分热情的女伴，但和神盾局打交道久了，鹰眼知道谁是特工。Clint搂着Kate的腰让她腾空张开双腿，就像花样滑冰选手那样。当Kate随着他的舞步旋转落地，他们听见了掌声。“这可不是标准舞姿，甚至连创新也太超过了。”Kate的声音里听不出抱怨，大概因为他们正贴着彼此的身体，镁光灯闪个不停。  
“偶尔来点惊喜。”年长的鹰眼——他们讨论过很多次而Clint觉得年龄不是好的区分方式——带着舞伴大步转向舞池边缘，“有钱的观众喜欢惊喜。”  
“如果你想说马戏团，Clint，你才是该被举起来那个。”女版鹰眼——在讨论一开始及后续的讨论中Kate强烈反对用性别区分——向后仰着身体，头看似慵懒地歪向一边。这个动作能让她躲在眼影和假睫毛后面的“鹰眼”看到出于焦躁症前期的目标。  
他们配合得就像有一次他们为了证明自己是最好的弓箭手，交替打出完美的“Robin hood”，一个又一个出人意料的动作为他们赢得满堂彩。  
最后一个音节的小提琴让Clint担心那几条被Kate吹嘘得听起来比他的楼还贵的琴弦。也许是他刚带着Kate很深地下腰，节奏恰到好处，Kate的回应是在挺直身体时主动吻上Clint。  
看起来是深沉的热烈的吻，Clint几乎可以看到第二天小报上的头条和Bobbi揶揄的目光。Kate在他背后的手向上滑动直到脖子，哦，她动情了。  
才怪。  
只有Clint知道小姑娘多么用力地划了一道。他们的目标上了二楼。  
“你先请，鹰眼。”Clint Barton相当长的时间里不需要这么绅士地请一位女士到舞厅隔间休息。  
而他的舞伴习惯性地让步。  
“After you,Hawkeye.”


End file.
